New Wammy
by JelloMelloHackerMatt
Summary: It's me as a character, & I'm new to Wammy's House. There's gonna be quite a bit of Matt x Mello, H x Matt, 'coz I love him so much! XD & for Near, I think I'll give him a girlfriend! XD aww! XD Enjoy & review, plz & thx! XD
1. New Wammy

New Wammy

"Children, this is, um, H." Roger said.

The children of Wammy's House stare at me, hardly paying attention to Roger. Or maybe, their staring at my clothes.

I'm wearing a black & white maid outfit, with fishnet tights, black boots, & my favourite My Chemical Romance look-alike jacket.

My hair is in two bundles on my head, a black & white headdress also.

My skin is as pale as ever, my cheeks pink & baby like, & my eyes big & chocolate coloured.

I scan over the crowd, & spot three people who look like me ( aka, freaks ).

Two are sitting next to each other, & the other is sitting in front of them.

One boy has blond hair, down to his shoulders, & is wearing all black. He has a chocolate bar in his hand, & is munching it in what looks like a quite as possible manor.

The boy sitting next to him has hair that is the colour of blood. He is wearing a white & black ( like my dress ) stripped top, with orange tinted goggles on his head. He is playing a DS, & if you listen closely, you can hear the faint sound of the theme music of his game.

Then, in front of them two, is a boy with pure white hair. He is also wearing white… PJ's? & is playing with what looks like… a transformer toy.

OK, weird.

"OK children, you are dismissed." As he said the words, all the kids got up, but then he continued, "Also, I need Near, Mello & Matt to come to my office."

Some of the children looked back at the red, blonde, & white haired boys, but then scurried away to their dorms.

I followed Roger down the steps that were on the side of the stage. I then followed him back to his office, with the boys behind us.

* * *

Once we were there, I sat down in a comfy seat near the window. I looked out & saw the dark clouds coming. Cumulonimbus clouds, or, Thunder clouds.

I could feel eyes watching me, but I didn't turn to look which of the three boys were watching me, as I didn't quite care.

"So boys, like I said, this is H." I believe he gave a quick glance in my direction, "She shall be in the room next to you two," he nodded to the red head & blonde boy, "& Near, as I trust you to do this, if anything happens to her, I want you to come tell me, even in the middle of the night."

PJ boy nodded, glanced at me, then back at Roger. But I know Blondie & Gamer were looking at me, or maybe, glaring.

I looked at them all then, my eyes narrowed.

"I don't need protecting. I'm _not _a baby."

Blondie snickered, while Gamer & Near smiled.

"I don't know what you're laughing at, Goldilocks." I retaliated, smiling in a smug manor.

Blondie instantly stopped, his expression becoming angry. Gamer grabbed hold of his arms, restraining him from attacking me.

I walked over to Roger & asked where my bags were.

"Their waiting in your room." He said, looking from me to the boys, then back again. "Your room number is 157, & Mello & Matt's is 156. Nears room number is 148, on the floor below."

I nodded, then ran out the room as fast as I could.

I ran past all the children in the corridors & on the stairs. I just kept running until I got to my room.

It was dark mahogany, with the numbers 157 carved in. I opened the door & entered into my new room.

* * *

**Started Writing: **10/01/10 2:32 p.m.

**Completed: **10/01/10 3:31 p.m.

This story is about me as a Wammy. If that makes sence.

So, I'm 15 ( in the story ) & the new kid at Wammy's House ( I wish TT_TT ) known as H. My real name is Harmony, so it makes sence X3

There's gonna be quite a bit of Matt x Mello with maybe H x Matt ( 'coz I love him so much! XD ) & for Near, I think I'm gonna give him a girlfriend X3 aww!

Anyway, plz review & stuff, hope you like it! XD

**Yaoi Girl**

**P.S.** BTW, I _do_ look like how I writen. I have wavy brown hair, with curlys at the bottom. My eyes _are _chocolate brown, my skin is pale ( 'coz I hardly go out, I'm always reading & writing X3 ) & no matter what, I _always_ have rosy pink cheeks.

Also, I have actually worn that outfit X3 I wore it to a party on New Years Eva XD


	2. Stormy Night

**Stormy Night** by **Vienna Teng**: http:// www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=GB00yY92-LI&NR=1

* * *

Stormy Night

Inside my new room are all my belongings. My keyboard, my computer, my books, & other things packed in bags, such as clothes & so on. Everything is wired up, so my keyboard & computer are fully functional.

I walk over to my keyboard, lightly touching the keys. I press two of them, then begin to play the fames Für Elise, one of many songs that I love.

As my back is to the door, & the music is playing loudly, I don't hear my door open. But once I finish the song, I hear them clap softly.

I turn around & see all three boys in my room. Well, Gamer was sitting on my bed, & PJ boy was standing in my room, but Blondie is standing in the doorway, staring, but with a gentler look in his baby blue eyes.

"W-what are you doing in my room!?" I almost scream, but my voice remains a normal volume.

"We came to see you, & heard you playing. We didn't want you to stop, it was so beautiful." Near said, a soft smile on his face.

Matt nodded, "It was really good. Well, I mean, it was just-" he blushed pink.

Mello chipped in for him, "It was just like Near said, beautiful." He looked at the floor.

I stood frozen, with wide eyes, looking at each of them in turn.

"Um, thanks?" I said after a while, blushing the colour of Matt's hair.

They all smiled at me, making me blush more.

"Um, I gotta unpack, so… um, unless your gonna help…" I looked away from them all slightly.

"I'll help you." Near said in his soft voice, "I could maybe hear you play some more after we've unpacked your things."

I blushed again, but only slightly, not enough to make my face go red again.

"We'll help as well." Matt said jumping off the bed, a look of determination on his face.

"Um, thanks guys…" I said, not looking at them.

* * *

As time went by, as they helped me unpack my things & so on, it was time for dinner.

"It's time for dinner." Near said softly.

Mello's stomach rumbled, & so did mine. Matt laughed, then his stomach did the same, & he blushed, while I & Mello laughed.

"Come on then." I said, with a smile on my face.

I opened my door, & then there was a thump, as a skinny girl, with short & spiked, blue hair & big, round purple eyes, fell onto my floor.

She was wearing a red crop top, a black denim jacket, faded & ripped, blue jeans & short heeled boots. When she looked up, her face was red, but with all the make-up she was wearing, you could hardly tell.

"Er, can I help you?" I asked, staring down at her. What the hell was she doing eavesdropping on us? She must fancy one of the boys, or something.

The girl's face deepened red, & anger & embarrassment flashed like fire in her eyes.

She stood up quickly & faced me, hands on her hips.

"Yeah, you can help me. What the fuck are these three _boys_ doing in _your _bloody room!?" she was looking me straight in the eyes, trying to be a right hard bitch.

"I'll tell you why these three _boys _are in _my _room." I said calmly, looking her in her eyes also, "It's because they were _helping _me, & they are my mates. You got a problem?"

She looked shocked that I had answered back instead of cowering under her. She looked at the three boys, then back at me.

"Yeah, I've got a problem!" she practically screamed at me, "You're a freak & yet they hang out with you!?"

I stared into her eyes, then laughed.

"Whatever. Just move so we can get to dinner." I pushed her & she stumbled back.

"Also," I continued, "Don't eavesdrop on people. It's rude."

I then walked off, Matt, Mello & Near following. The blur haired bitch was left standing there, her face blushing the colour of blood.

* * *

We all sat at a table, me & Near on one side, Mello & Matt on the other. I could feel people watching us, but we ignored the stares, & ate & talked.

"H…" Near whispered beside me, "Can we hear you play on your keyboard again?"

I blushed slightly. "'K. Does Mello & Matt wanna hear me play again too?"

Matt & Mello stopped talking when they heard their names. They looked at us with question mark expressions.

"Do you wanna hear me play my keyboard again?" I asked again.

They nodded, once, then continued talking.

I sighed, & finished my dinner.

* * *

After dinner, we went back to my room. I waited for a while, then opened my door a crake, just to make sure the Blue-Haired-Bitch wasn't eavesdropping again.

Once I saw she wasn't there, I closed the door again, & stood in front of my keyboard.

"What shall I play?" I asked, not looking at them, but instead staring at the keys.

I'm guessing Matt & Mello shrugged, but Near spoke, "Play what you think is right."

Odd thing to say, but as I looked out my window, & saw that the thunder & lighting was starting, I played the song that I thought was right.

I started to play the song, & sang the words as I did so.

**"**_Little child, be not afraid,  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass,  
Like an unwanted stranger,  
There is no danger,  
I am here tonight…_"

_Little child, be not afraid,  
Though thunder explodes,  
& lightning flash,  
Illuminates your tearstained face,  
I am here tonight…_

_& someday you'll know,  
That nature is so,  
This same rain that draws you near me,  
Falls on rivers & land,  
& forests & sand,  
Makes the beautiful world that you see,  
In the morning…_

_Little child, be not afraid,  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon,  
& its candlelight beams,  
Still keep pleasant dreams,  
I am here tonight…_

_Little child, be not afraid,  
The wind makes creatures of our trees,  
& the branches to hands,  
They're not real, understand,  
& I am here tonight…_

_& someday you'll know,  
That nature is so,  
This same rain that draws you near me,  
Falls on rivers & land,  
And forest & sand,  
Makes the beautiful world that you see,  
In the morning…_

_For you know, once even I,  
Was a little child,  
&I was afraid,  
But a gentle someone always came,  
To dry all my tears,  
Trade sweet sleep for fears,  
And to give a kiss goodnight…_

_Well, now I am grown,  
& these years have shown,  
Rain's a part of how life goes,  
But it's dark &it's late,  
So I'll hold you & wait,  
'Til your frightened eyes do close…_

_&I hope that you'll know,  
That nature is so,  
This same rain that draws you near me,  
Falls on rivers & land,  
And forests & sand,  
Makes the beautiful world that you see,  
In the morning…_

_Everything's fine in the morning…  
The rain will be gone in the morning…  
But I'll still be here in the morning…_**"**

As I finished, I turned around & bowed. They clapped, & my cheeks were once more bright pink.

* * *

**Started:** 11/01/10 9:52 a.m.

**Completed:** 13/01/10 6:15 p.m.

I love the song Stormy Night =3 It's so sweet =3

At the top of this page is a link ( sorta... just type it out how it should be, so u can listen the music =3 ) to the song on YouTube =3 the picture's are anime =D

Well, I'm proud that I've written so much =D Hope u all evjoy it! XD

Also, I'd like to say sorry it took so long... skool & stuff, u know?

& a big thx to **MoonlitxAngel** for helping me out & supporting me! XD Thxxxx!

Well, enjoy, I worked hard =D

**Yaoi Girl**


	3. SPECIAL NOTE FROM YAOI GIRL

Hello people, it is I, **Yaoi Girl**!

This is a note from me, telling you all that, due to all the h/w I keep getting from my evil teachers at skool, writing & thinking of ideas is very hard! D8

I need all your help! Plz help me by giving me idea's for more chapters of this story! XD

Plz help me out with this one little thing! Plz~!

Once I have enough idea's of what people want in the next chapter, I shall type it all up on my amazing ( sometimes ) computer, & post it on FanFic.!

Plz & thx everyone!

**Yaoi Girl**


End file.
